Newly Default, Retiring Bravely
by Nstorm
Summary: The heroes of Luxendarc are now enjoying their tranquil lives. Ringabel is still woman chasing, never giving up on his pursit to make Edea his while Edea is busy being herself, and fending off Ringabel. Agnes is watching over the crystals, awaiting for the time where a new generation of vestals will rise. And poor Tiz is still coping with his feelings for Agnes. Yep, very peaceful.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, this situation is very unusal, Tiz, but nevertheless I am confident you will manage to get through it!" assured Ringabel patting the Country Boy on the back as they sat outside some cafe in Florem.

"I don't know, I'm not sure I'm ready for this," sighed Tiz looking at his coffee as if it did something wrong." I mean all this seems rushed, and what happens if I'm rejected?"

"Tiz, a man has to get used to being rejected by the ladies, otherwise we aren't men now are we?" countered Ringabel quickly sneaking a quick glance at a passing lady." I have been through many rejections, and look where I am now!"

Tiz looked at Ringabel as if he had lost his mind, and sensing that he said something wrong, Ringabel clears his throat shuffling akwardly in his seat.

"The point I am trying to make is sure you may get rejected, your feelings hurt, she could very well laugh in your face leaving you a hollow shell of your former self, but in the end there are plenty more fish in the market slowly becoming rotten because they were left out in the sun too long," translated Ringabel watching a lady with a nice rump walk past them.

"But I don't think there will be another fish like this one," countered Tiz slowly becoming consumed in his own grief, and low self esteem.

"That is why you seize that fish before some dirty ruffian puts their dirty mits on it!"

Ringabel quickly got up, and ran after a slender woman with a firm bosom, and a big rump leaving Tiz to sigh in his own defeat. He looked up at the clear blue sky, letting the cool Florem breeze rip through his person and settle itself into his spirt. As he was busy admiring the secreny, someone tapped him lightly on his shoulder, causing him to nearly fall out of his seat. It was Ringabel and it appeared he had frosting, or some wet dark mud on his face.

"What the hell Ringabel!?" shouted Tiz angery at his friend." Didn't anyone teach you not to sneak up on people like that!?"

"Yes, numerous times by numerous ladies I had pursued due to their beauty," replied Ringabel sitting in his spot." Of course, I would do the same thing anyway."

"What happened to you?" asked Tiz raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that woman I chased after was no doubt a beauty in herself, she was like an angel!" gasped Ringabel looking into the distance lovestrucked." Except she was carrying an open tub of ice cream, and when I had... appeared behind her she spun around, and threw the tub in my face! Talk about rude! And to make matters worse, she called me a creep and stalker!"

Using his left index finger, he gathers a generous amount on his finger then puts that said finger into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of dark chocolate ice cream. Tiz just stared at him, in both amazement and sadness.

"Uh-huh, I could understand why," replied Tiz taking a sip from his coffee as Ringabel popped the finger out of his mouth.

"Care for some? I wouldn't want it to go to waste," asked Ringabel a deep and romantic tone to his voice. He stared at Tiz as if he were a lady he was trying to seduce." You don't even need a spoon as I would be happy if you licked it off my beautiful face."

"Um... yeah, Ringabel? I'm- I'm not gay," replied Tiz akwardly causing Ringabel to laugh loudly.

"I'm only teasing, Tiz," said Ringabel much to the other boy's relief." But we can do it if you want to."

"And I don't!" shouted Tiz earning a confused look from an old couple walking by." And I thought we were talking about Agnes, and me!"

"Yes, yes but a little humor in between never killed anyone. Except this one girl who nearly died of laughter over this joke I had-"

"Can we focus!?"

"But you should really listen to this joke! It was a real kil-"

The murderous glare from the farm boy caused Ringabel to dismiss his thought for the meantime.

* * *

><p>Agnes studied the object Edea held in her left hand as if it was alien to her. It was, in fact, mysterious as it was smooth, closed and had an antena stickiking out of the left corner. When she opened it, it had a small, rectangular screen and there were... things with numerous numbers and symbols on them and the there were small holes beside the screen on both sides.<p>

"What is this peculialar object, Edea?" asked Agnes turning the object around, inspecting it at all sides.

"Apparently, it's an object that allows you to talk to people from afar," replied Edea.

"Is it magic?" asked Tiz grabbing the phone out of Agnes' hand, and repeating her actions.

"I believe it is due to something that allows the maginectic field around our world to be used to its full potential," replied Ringabel looking at the book Edea gave him.

"So it would be magic?" repeated Agnes almost as clueless as Tiz.

Edea slapped her forehead, sighing in annoyance and helplessness over the pair who seemed to be a perfect couple in nearly everything.

"It's kind of hard to explain since only the researchers in Eternia understand this concept," sighed Edea shaking her head while her bow fell off of her head. She quickly leaned down and picked it up." There's this field, an invisible field, around our world that causes a maginetic force which-"

"Which keeps us held to the ground, and explains why the seasons change," finished Ringabel sneaking a quick glance at a passing waitress.

"So the researchers in Eternia are finding a way to harness this strange force?" asked Agnes earning a nod from Edea.

"That's about the jist of it, though I got that 'thing' from a traveling merchant," replied Edea taking a sip from her coffee.

"But I assume this merchant isn't from our world, correct?" said Ringabel earning a nod from the future Grand Marshal.

"He said something about traveling across the dimensions to deliver out of this world items, or something like that," replied Edea." I stopped listening after he said dimensions."

"So it's a guy?" said Ringabel almost disappointed.

"Not that it really matters, since the merchant only comes around once per week, and is extremely hard to find. I only stumbled upon him by accident, and pure luck."

Ringabel smirked smugly." Oh, I'm certain our runaway compass could find him now problem. All we have to do is activate her navigation skills, and the way to the pot at the end of the rainbow awaits."

Suddenly, the object shook violently letting out a loud mechanic hum causing Agnes to jump up in surprise, letting go of the object in the process. Edea immediately burst into laughter, earning an angry look from Tiz, but he soon found himslef joining in. Agnes held her dark, blood red face in her hands while Ringabel moved over to comfort her.

"Darling-" began Ringabel in his deep, romantic voice then spotted another beautiful woman walking past their table." Hold that thought."

As Ringabel chased after the woman, Tiz and Edea were engulfing in hearty laughter, their sides slowly hurting from over exhaustion. But they didn't care since it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2 Of Contests and Cross-dressing

Tiz Arrior. Country Bumpkin and sole survivior of Norende. Age Nineteen. Sex Male. Cause of death: embaressment. Cause of embaressment: Agnes.

"And that is what happens when you try to get Tiz to admit his feelings to Agnes, _way _too soon," said Edea, wrapping numerous bandages around Ringabel's blood soaked head, Tiz watching quietly, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Now, that little incident wasn't entirely my fault," debated Ringabel staring back at Tiz whose knuckles were bloody." I had no clue Tiz would become _that _still let alone act that way."

"You used the time where you convinced me to cross dress as Edea, just so you could practice your moves on her, as an icebreaker!" countered Tiz standing on his feet in less than two seconds." Why wouldn't I be mad!?"

"Oh come on, that particular event was the hilight of my life!" countered Ringabel placing a hand to his head." And it was funny hearing you try to mimic Edea perfectly, almost as funny as watching you stumble in Agnes high heels."

Tiz began to move towards where the Nurse Edea was working, but one murderous glare from Edea sent him back in his seat.

"I'm sure Agnes thought that was funny also," replied Edea smirking at the idea." She wouldn't stop laughing after hearing it."

"She was laughing at me, Edea!" countered Tiz burrowing his hands in his face." She said that was the most absurd thing she ever heard!"

"That was a compliment!" assured Edea finishing the last of her bandages, putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece."Girls love humor as well as being cute due to shyness."

"Yes, I try my best to make the ladies all a-flutter," replied Ringabel, smirking in glee while closing his eyes a hand held above his head." I may be the master of romancing, but that does-"

"Yeah, yeah don't quit your day job, Ringabel," snorted Edea rolling her eyes.

Edea pinned the fold in the bandages, patting them gingerly before walking back and admiring her work.

"Now that that's settled, I have some errands to do," said Edea smiling brightly while turning to Tiz." Try not to kill Ringabel, Tiz, despite the fact that our lives would be better because of that."

Edea walked over to Tiz, planting an affectionate kiss on his forehead as she made her way out of the small house located in Norende. This gesture made Tiz smile in delight, and Ringabel frown in sadness and shock.

"Now how come she gave you a kiss?" asked Ringabel his voice emitting no life.

"Maybe it's because... I don't know... don't obsess over her twenty four seven!" shouted Tiz crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I always took you for the nice one," sighed Ringabel closing his eyes while placing a hand on his wrapped forehead." But I guess even appearances can be fooling."

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to go without telling him, Agnes?" asked Edea as she sat down with Agnes outside a resturaunt in Caldisla." You can't hide this forever."<p>

"Yes, I can Edea, no matter what you may assume I can conceal my secret hobby like I did to one of your parafaits," replied Agnes smirking teasingly as Edea frowned.

"So it was you that did that!?" shouted Edea slamming her clenched fist on the table." It took me a whole five hours to find it! And I thought you were the innocent one out of all of us!"

"Well, Tiz has bested me in that area," replied Agnes shrugging while blushing deeply.

"Anyway, you really should tell Tiz-maybe Ringabel but I made a bet with Datz, Zatz, and Commander Goodman that he would say you make a handsome guy," translated Edea as Agnes fixed her makeshift wig.

Edea studied the well built wig made only out of wolf hair, and the hair of woman.

"How do you even find the time to make those things?" asked Edea in awe.

"It's my secret!" chimed Agnes smiling innocently with the tilt of her head.

Agnes Oblige has a secret obsession-rather hobby. See, during their journey of saving the worlds and whatnot Agnes encountered a peculiar person. This person was a man of forty years, dressed in unusual clothing- to be specific woman's clothing. He wasn't ashamed to be dressed as a woman, and walking in public as one. This caused Agnes to have a strange revulsion but also an admiration for his bravery and boldness. So, she talked to the guy and they talked into the night about the fine, fine, fine art of cross dressing. Learning many things, Agnes decided to try it out and successfully forged her very first male outfit which she was very proud of. A day that she would otherwise be doing errands was set aside for a walk in the opposite gender. It was a very peculiar experience but good nevertheless. And so, Agnes Oblige became a cross dresser, something that she was very proud of. That is, until she realized her secret would have to be revealed at some point one way or another.

"I swear, not even all the outfits and money in the world could make me do what you're doing, Agnes," replied Edea shaking her head in amazement." I'm not sure where you find the bravery to walk around like that, fearing you may be discovered by the opposite gender let alone the same."

"Yes, it was quite an obstacle getting past the fear of being discovered, but I somehow managed to get around it," agreed Agnes blushing deeply.

"Now are you capable of getting around the obstacle of telling Tiz, maybe Ringabel, about your secret talent?" asked Edea leaning into Agnes personal spave, batting her eyelashes in a cute yet demanding way.

"Heavem's no! He'll- he'll make fun of me and think I'm a creep, and absurd and unacceptable to be his wife!"

Agnes stood up quickly, causing all the people in the immediate area to look at her as if she was a bad court jester.

"And I cannot fathom that idea, Edea!"

"But Agnes, you have to tell him!" Edea looked around at the ongoing stares directed at the two." And you need to calm down, you're causing a scene."

Agnes immediately froze, her cheeks becoming a deep scarlet as she turned to the people looking back at them.

"I am sorry for the commotion everyone!"

Agnes took two, swift, low bows then sat back down as the people went on with their tasks.

"Agnes, you have to-"

Agnes quickly covered her ears with her hands, bringing her head into her shirt, escaping Edea's suggestion. This caused Edea to sigh in annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Now why in God's name have you dragged us to the Mister Universe beauty contest?" asked Ringabel walking with Tiz and Edea to the large stage in Florem." I may be willing to go, just because I'm madly in love with you, but I have no taste in guys, mind you."<p>

Tiz shot a confused look at Ringabel causing the ladies man to throw his hands up in defense.

"Well, Agnes was no where to be found and I didn't want to go alone, so I brought my two, best guy friends in the world since we don't spend that much time together," replied Edea shooting a quick smile at both." Just the three of us."

"Did you here that, Tizzy!?" breathed Ringabel in Tiz's ear in excitement, his eyes gleaming with a bright light." She said I was one of her best guys friends!" He struck a pose, closing his eyes as an image appeared in his eyes." Yes, just the three of us, and when the time is right I shall single handedly ask for her hand in marriage! Tiz, I ask that if we are in a romantic setting together to please, leave us two to ourselves so that she may finally realize her love for me!"

Tiz looked at Ringabel in pure awe, his mouth hung hide open at that image he just described to him.

"Um... Ringabel?" asked Tiz concerned for his friend." Did... did you hit your head or something, and Tizzy!?"

"No, I have not and I was caught up in the excitement, my good man," replied Ringabel opening his eyes." My apologizes."

Tiz was starting to wonder what was wrong with his friend, and what he was really into. A crowd of Florem girls with hearts in their eyes mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, squealing in delight over the competition about to begin. Rolling her eyes, Edea covers her ears trying to block out the noise but to no avial.

"I hate Florem girls," groaned Edea causing Ringabel to smile, Tiz patting her on the shoulder.

"But hidden behind that crazy, mind and girlish screams of delight are beauty that shines like a thousand holy lights, entrancing any man that dares to-" began Ringabel a hand on his chest, the other held in the air.

"Would you just shut up!?" shouted Edea, popping Ringabel in his big fat mouth, causing Tiz to laugh.

_Ladies, and apparently the couple of gentlemen, the Mister Florem beauty pagent will begin in ten minutes! _announced the Announcer causing the girls to scream louder.

"Wait, did he just say-" began Tiz.

"Yes, yes he did," replied Ringabel placing a hand on his hip. He turned to Tiz offering his hand." Shall we play along?"

"You'd be better off asking Edea," countered Tiz crossing his arms over his chest, turning his back to him.

"My dearest Edea-" began Ringabel turning, and bowing at Edea.

"No," snapped Edea a hand on her hip." The answer is always no!"

"No need to be shy, guys," replied Ringabel striking a pose.

_Ladies, and the gay couple, the Mister Florem beauty paegent will start monentarily, _said The Announcer, fueling the crwod with more excitement.

"G-g-g-gay couple!?" stammered Tiz in confusion as Edea giggled at how red he was.

Immediately, Ringabel is knocked down to the ground by a woman who is way too hyper to even be out in public. He slammed against the ground with a hard _thud!_ a small groan escaping his lips.

"Ah, love," groaned Ringabel on the ground closing his eyes in both pain, and the thought of love." A cruel, cruel heartless mistress, but alas it is the mistress that has a hand around my heart like a clenched fist."

* * *

><p>The pagent would have been less of a headache if the girls weren't screaming everything a new guy walked on, and letting out a large chorus of groaning when they left. Other than that, it was... unusual for them to watch men walk down the stage like models, then walk back backstage, more specifically Tiz who was uncomfortable during the entire thing.<p>

"Wait, where's Edea?" asked Ringabel looking around for any trances of Edea." She was standing beside you a couple minutes ago."

"She said something about helping one of the contestants get into their outfit," replied Tiz eyes locked on the stage.

Ringabel grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest trying not to think about his Edea wrapped in another man's arms. A stronger, more handsome man most likely.

_Next up we have... number Nine! _

The girls squealed in delight as Number Nine walked on, strutting his stuff like a woman. There was something about the way he walked that caused Tiz to wet his pants in fear, but mostly embaressment, slightly as the man walked to the edge of the stage. When he blew a kiss to the audience, the crowd went wild, so wild that they nearly crushed Ringabel and Tiz in the process.

"Did you see that!?" shouted a girl as the screaming died down." He was _so _handsome!"

"Forget handsome!" countered another girl." He was so sexy! Did you see the way he walked!"

"It was like a true Diva, one of us!" answered another girl jumping up and down in glee." I bet he was a romantic side, and enjoys sunsets on the beach! Or that he has a thing for cute, handsome guys like him!"

"He was _so _cute!" shouted another girl causing a roar of anger to arise.

"Forget cute, he was sexy!"

"No more cute than sexy!"

"Ladies, ladies," said Ringabel making way by gesturing the girls to move out of the way. He stroke a pose, closing his eyes." You are way too beautiful to start a useless debate about whether a man is sexy or cute. Surely, he could be both since this world does allow for opposites to exist in co-existence-" He opened his eyes, placing his hands on his hips as he stroke a dramatic, heroic pose smiling brightly as the light reflected off his gold earing." Like y-"

Suddenly, the girls burst into a trance of excitement expelling Ringabel from their horde, shouting a mix of the words sexy and cute. Tiz looked at the horde of girls lost in a trance of excitement, and at the stumbling Ringabel who fell on his face a few feet away from him.

"What the heck is cuexy?" asked Tiz raising an eyebrow at the horde of girls.

_We will take a ten minute break, but do not fret as we have Praline a la mode to entertain you for the meantime, so go grab a quick bite to eat, get a girl, or use the restroom and be ready to come back in ten minutes._

"PRALINE! PRALINE! PRALINE!" screamed a horde of Praline fanboys, jumping up and down like dogs while awaiting for their celebrity to come out.

Tiz growled in anger, turning to the horde of fanboys, spewing profanity so great that it caused Ringabel to look at him eyes big and wide like a fat woman's rump.

_And I always assumed he was the nice one, _thought Ringabel scratching his head, then quickly following a passing woman with a gorgeous figure.

* * *

><p>"I'm amazed at how well you handled that, Agnes," said Edea smiling in respect for the cross dressing girl who smiled in response.<p>

"Thank you, I feel as though I have a new air of confidence whenever I adon the costume/clothing I made," replied Agnes blushing deeply while clutching her balck, freelancer dress in her hands.

"I could tell by the way you made Tiz blush," replied Edea giggling in agreement." I never thought I would see him that red before."

"Yes, it was rather surprising to see how embaressed he was," agreed Agnes nodding her head while chuckling softly.

"Anyway, let me help you pick out your waredrobe for the next event," said Edea walking to the many racks filled to the brim with numerous clothing.

"Edea, you don't have to-" began Agnes.

"Agnes!?" shouted Tiz at the entrance to the backstage, his face frozen in shock.

"Tiz!?" shouted Agnes quickly turning toward Tiz while covering herself up with her freelancer dress."W-what are you doing here!?"

"I should be asking you that question!" remarked Tiz eyes locked on the dress, and Agnes' hair.

"Tiz!?" shouted Edea walking from behind the clothes rack, her eyes wide in shock."W-what are you doing here!?"

"I just said that!" remarked Agnes turning to Edea.

"Edea!?" Tiz now turned to Edea, his face twisted into a mixture of emotions."W-what the hell is going on!?"

Agnes opened her mouth, but no sound came out as she moved her lips faster than a flying bat. Her face turned pale white, and lost in her own panic she runs onto the stage, clucthing the dress close to her body covering her t-shirt and men's boxers. Tiz and Edea soon follow, both as shocked as the other.

"Agnes!" shouted Tiz running onstage behind Edea.

"Agnes!" shouted Edea running onstage in front of Tiz.

"Ringabel!" shouted Agnes nearly reaching the edge of the stage.

"Agnes!? Edea!? Tiz!?" shouted Ringabel looking up at the three running friends coming at him." Dress!? Running!? Surprise! Explanation!?"

Agnes quickly leaps off the edge of the stage, falling towards Ringabel who outstretches his arms, ready to catch her.

"Don't worry, baby, daddy's got you!" bellowed Ringabel smiling in pur happiness, ready to catch the Angel falling toward him.

Instead of a perfect catch, Agnes lands on top of Ringabel bringing him down to the ground, groaning in pain as she sits on his chest.

"Agnes!?" shouted Tiz stopping at the edge of the stage, moving next to Edea. He is still frozen in shock.

"Tiz!" shouted Agnes turning to him, her face a plae shade of white.

"Confession!" shouted Edea at Agnes, pointing at Tiz." Now!"

"No!" shouted Agnes shaking her head rapidly.

"Agnes!?" repeated Tiz.

"Please!" begged Agnes.

"I would be laughing at the situation where everyone is saying one word, shocked as the other, but I'm afraid there is A WOMAN SITTING ON MY CHEST!" groaned Ringabel using his last bit of breath.

"Sorry!" shouted Agnes quickly getting off of him.

"Agnes, what is going on here!?" shouted Tiz his arms outspread in shock."What were you doing back there and-" He turned to Edea, looking her up and down."Why is Edea in the Bravo Bikini!?"

Edea looked down at her outfit, realzing she was indeed wearing it. She shrugs in response.

"Agnes, are you-" began Tiz his eyes bigger than the moon.

"No! Heavens no!" interupted Agnes slowly regaining her color.

"Then what is-" began Tiz.

"Isn't it obvious?" interupted Ringabel, getting to his feet while fixing his hair." Our little, sweet, innocent, and sexy, vestal is no doubt a cross dresser."

This caused Tiz to be even more confused." What's a cross dresser?"

_A cross dresser is somebody who wears the clothes as the opposite sex, basically they dress as the opposite sex, and some enjoy doing it, _announced The Announcer over the microphone. _I'm just as surprise as everyone else who didn't know._

"Agnes why didn't you tell me?"

"Us, to be exact," added Ringabel raising his hand, reminding them of his presence." I still count as the other half of the-"

"Shut up, Ringabel," growled Edea placing her hand on her forehead.

"I-I thought you would think I'm beyond replusive, and you would cease being friends with somebody such as myself."

"Which is stupid considering how Tiz is," countered Ringabel effectively looking at his feet as Edea gave him a murderous look.

"That's right! Agnes, we all have those things that make us special, and unique and we all have our... hobbies. No matter how strange they are, and... I can understand that. I mean, you're just being you and who am I to make fun of that or stop being friends with you. And besides, I told you I was going to be there for you, no matter what and I'm not breaking that promise."

"And that's just his style," added Ringabel smiling at Agnes who smiles in relief." And I'm not into guys or anything but I think you make a very handsome man."

"Yes!" Edea jumped up and down in glee." Datz, Zatz, Commander Goodman, and that old man owe me big time! I'm going to eat well tonight!"

"Wait, you made a bet on whether or not Ringabel said that Agnes would make a handsome man?" asked Tiz in surprise, a new found fear for Edea." Remind me not to make any bets with you."

_Well, this has been a very odd day filled with secrets, and themes. Maybe contests like these are just unnecassary since we are all beautiful inside. There should not be a wall guarding the clothing in which the other sex wears. We should be able to wear what we want, when we what despite what other people think. But then again, it may be a good thing we have those walls. Anyway, we shall now take a break from this chaos ringing, cross dressing hobby secret wearing, comedic bearing, hidden secrets and gay bringing pageant to relieve everybody of this... picture. Please enjoy the song, and dance crew of Praline a la mode and the Sexy, Pralinements or whatever they call the backup dancers._

Immediately, the crowd of both Praline fanboys and women loving handsome guys join in for a chorus of chanting, and yelling. Growling in response, the four friends covered their ears, trying to drown out the noise.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was something I shall tell my grandchildren about!" exclaimed Ringabel sitting with the other three outside some cafe in Florem, recalling the events that occured a week ago." A tale full of excitement!"<p>

"I thought it was interesting," remarked Edea through a mouthful of fluffy pancakes, the syrup dripping off her mouth onto her lap.

"Please, close your mouth Edea," said Tiz grimacing at her unwomanlike gesture." It's impolite to talk with your moutful.

"Yes, I agree," agreed Agnes in her cross dressing outfit, smiling at this response." Your behavior in public is-"

"Hey, look!" shouted somebody walking by with their friend." It's that gay couple that was at the pagent about a week ago!"

"For the kast time-" began Tiz, growling in response.

"Do not try to fight it, Tiz," interupted Ringabel, a deep romantic tone to his voice." It is fate that we are meant to be-"

Tiz grabs Edea's biscuit, and shoves it in Ringabel's mouth, effectivley shutting him up. In response, Ringabel bites the biscuit, taking out of his mouth and enjoying the free meal, which causes Agnes to chuckle in response.


End file.
